Legion of the Heart
by XxHannyaUchihaxX
Summary: It was the most excruciating pain I could imagine...How was I expected to survive without Gabriel by my side? Did Gabriel even care?


Legion Of The Heart

How could God condemn such a thing? Was it not his will that we love one another? Why should it matter that my love for Gabriel is more than that of a brother or friend? Why is my love condemned? Why was I cast to Earth because of such a love? Even after I saved the woman and the child, even the world, from destruction and chaos, He pushes me from Him and throws me to Earth.

My heart breaks. My heart aches. All I wanted was to make God happy but it seems love cannot do that. It seems that my love is a sin. Such a hardship that I now face could break a man but I will only allow it to strengthen me. Being left on the streets of New York allowed me great freedom and potential. Especially so since I knew of others like me that now fought secretly against the evils of the world with the financial support of the government.

Heading down a dark alley, though it presented dangers, seemed to comfort me somehow. Only when I heard a gentle voice calling to me was when I knew where I needed to go. It was not but thirty minutes later that I appeared inside of an old building where I was surrounded by colleagues and humans. A mix of skepticism and love hung in the air that acted as a weight on the shoulders of many.

"Michael, welcome," it was a blonde, petite woman that spoke to me so softly.

"Seraphine," I whispered.

"You've come to us, brother," a cheerful brunet man spoke loudly and embraced me.

"Thank you, Lucas. I have missed your company," I smiled barely, returning the embrace.

"You look exhausted. I imagine you've been through many trials and tribulations," a woman with hair like fire sighed, taking Seraphine's hand.

"Yes, I must say I have. Though, why have we been allowed to keep our wings?" I asked, looking around at both familiar and new faces.

"That is a question that we do not have an answer to," Lucas sighed and sunk into a nearby chair.

As he did so, everyone but the three angels mentioned returned to their work. I looked at their face. Though they were happy to see me, their faces were sullen and sorrowful. It was because they knew the pain I was feeling but none of them could connect. All of them had been cast out with their lovers. I had not been so lucky. Gabriel had denied me in front of God just before I had been cast out. I had fallen away, tears filling my eyes as I stared at the beautiful face that had sealed my fate. That face that I was so in love with. That face that I had been so happy to see, once upon a time. Yet, as I was falling, that face was expressionless and held no light in its eyes. I wished I could die.

Never again could I touch that strong cheek or hug that firm body to my own. I would never watch those full lips curve into a smile or see those dark eyes brighten at the sight of me. Never again.

"Michael," Seraphine's voice drew me out of my sadness.

"Yes?" I answered her call with a question.

"You seem weary. Allow me to show you to your room," she offered softly and I nodded.

As she led me up the stairs, I couldn't help but remember when Seraphine and Daphne (the red-head from before) had been in Heaven. Both women were exceptionally beautiful and kind. They were obedient, strong, gentle and upbeat. They were the perfect children. None of those things seemed to matter on the day they shared their first kiss. The moment their lips touched, God appeared and said one must be punished. Instead of one condemning the other, as Gabriel had done to me, they both accepted the cursed fate. Together they fell and together they stayed. Lucas's tale was the same. He and his lover, Marcus, had willingly fallen. I had been abandoned.

I hadn't even been allowed the pleasure of a first kiss. I had been thrown away just for admitting my love. I had been robbed.

"Michael," Seraphine's voice again stole my mind from its sorrow.

"I apologize," I muttered.

"Michael, in all the centuries I've known you, not once have you apologized to anyone. Don't start now," she commanded softly but firmly. In Heaven, I was the General. Here, she was.

"Yes, Seraphine," I whispered. Without warning, she pulled me into an embrace.

"I know the pain of losing your home and your Father. I know the pain of losing your brother and your friend. I do not know the pain of losing your lover. I cannot imagine such a pain and it hurts me that you have to experience such a thing. I am so sorry," she whispered softly, her voice breaking.

"He denied me to our Father. He has forsaken me, Seraphine. Our lips had not even touched. I was cursed just for being honest," I whispered into her shoulder, my own voice catching in my throat.

"Michael, haven't you always known in your heart that God has always been partial to one kind of love?" Seraphine whispered, rubbing my back soothingly.

"Yes, sister, I have always known. I had hoped that he would show mercy on us until I remembered that only humans have that privilege," I sighed, stopping my tears from flowing.

"And humans take that privilege for granted. That's why we must do our part to stop the ones corrupted by Lucifer and his demons. Will you help us, brother?" she asked and took a step back to hold me by my shoulders.

"Of course, sister. I would like some time to rest for now though, if that's alright," I sighed heavily, feeling exhausted and desiring sleep…and time alone.

Seraphine nodded and motioned to the wooden door we had stopped in front of. As I opened the door, Seraphine stopped me again.

"Lucas will bring you clothes and unlock your collar. Be sure to hide your wings when amongst the humans. Our wings…unnerve them," she paused while searching for an acceptable word.

With a nod, I continued into my room and shut the door. I took in my appearance when I saw a full-length mirror in the corner. My black feathered wings that were capable of stopping bullets were spread out behind me. I had no shirt on or shoes. Luckily, I was wearing pants. That was a luxury I was grateful for.

I then took a look around the plain room. The floors were a dark and old wood while the walls were obviously made of dry wall and plaster. They were covered in nauseating green wallpaper that was fading. The room had one window, a bed and a lamp. A door on the right side of the room revealed a small bathroom and the door next to it revealed a closet.

With a sad and exhausted sigh, I shrugged my shoulders and my wings disappeared before I lay down on the bed. It was positioned by the window so I could stare up at the moon. My mind wandered to days past when I could still see Gabriel's face.

~Flashback~

"Michael! You've returned!" Gabriel cried out and brought me into an embrace.

"Yes, Gabriel, I am home," I smiled and returned the embrace.

When we pulled away, I held him by his broad and bulky shoulders. He was much larger man than I with a larger chest and stronger, more prominent jaw line. His hair was cropped short and those dark eyes could swallow me whole. Soft pouty lips begged me to kiss and caress them but I kept my cool. My hands wandered down those large, strong, muscular arms and stopped at their wrists. My fingers trailed down the palms of his hands and when I thought he might grasp my hand, he pulled away.

"Michael, I can't," he said quietly, that deep and commanding voice sending shivers down my spine.

"It's not a sin, Gabriel, it's love," I said just as softly.

"It's a love that cannot be. You know that, Michael. I…anything you hoped for us will never exist. Archangels are under a more strict code of conduct than anyone else. Would you really give up your home for a forbidden love?" he asked me, turning away.

"I would give up my home in an instant. I would gladly be cast out so I could be with someone I love," I answered quickly.

"Don't say that! If He heard you, it could be the end of us both," Gabriel hissed, looking around cautiously.

"Would you not leave Heaven for me? Do you not love me the way I love you?" I asked, my heart slowly starting to break.

"Michael, don't say the words. Please," he begged, taking a step back with wide eyes.

"Gabriel, I can't live in this farce anymore. I can't pretend these feelings don't exist. Gabriel, I love you. No…I am in love with you," I whispered to him, all the while I had been inching closer.

I had no time to catch his lips in a kiss for the moment I uttered the last word, we were whisked away and standing before God with bowed heads.

"Michael, what is the meaning of this?" our Father asked softly.

"My Lord, I cannot deny my love for this man. If you see fit to cast me out then, by all means, I will go gladly. I would rather live in a place where I can be in love freely than a place where I must be a machine," I said boldly.

He thought for a moment. Was he going to allow me to stay or was he coming up with a harsher punishment? I wasn't sure whether to be relieved or terrified when he spoke next.

"Gabriel, would you do the same?" our Lord and Father asked.

I looked expectantly at Gabriel. Why was he taking so long to answer? Why were his eyes so sad? Was he going to deny me? Why would he do something like that? When my answer arrived, my heart shattered.

"No, Father, I would not," he replied quietly.

"So be it…Good-bye, Michael," God whispered and I started to fall.

Even as my armor fell from me and my weapon with it, I didn't care. My friend, my brother, my would-be lover had just denied me. How could he just stand there and watch me fall? Why was he not shedding tears for his loss? Had he…ever loved me?

All these thoughts raced through my mind over and over as I fell backwards to Earth. Tears filled my eyes as I crashed into the alley sidewalk. There I lay for hours before finally deciding to get up and search for the others. Heartbroken and alone, I had started my journey.

~End Flashback~

I woke from my troubled memory that had infected my dreams to the sound of knocking at my door. Before I could ask who was there, Lucas stepped inside.

"Did I wake you?" he asked with a slight frown.

"No, I was awake," I mumbled the lie and rubbed the back of my neck.

"I see…Well, I brought you some clothes and I wanted to let you know that Daphne is almost done cooking dinner," he smiled at me and I nodded, standing and taking the clothes from him.

He watched, somewhat nervously, as I took a black t-shirt from the pile and pulled it on. It was obvious he wanted to talk about Gabriel but wasn't sure how. He finally spoke up when he was unlocking the thick band around my neck.

"How are you adjusting?" he asked nervously.

"Well, I haven't been here very long but, I suppose that I'm adjusting fairly well," I answered slowly as he worked.

"That's good. I know this place isn't much but it works and serves its purpose well. It's a little crowded sometimes but I'm not complaining," he shrugged when he removed the collar.

"Do the humans live here, too?" I asked, rubbing my throat soothingly.

"No, they don't. Humans drop in from time to time when there's a job that needs to be done but other than that, it's just us angels," he sighed at the end.

"I sensed that some of them fear us," I stated rather flatly.

"Well, they know we're all fallen angels and they don't quite understand that we were cast out just for loving someone. Then again, I don't understand it either…Point it, they're worried we aren't telling the whole story and that we may turn into demons at any time," Lucas answered, pausing for a bit in the middle.

"Seems like a rational fear. After the war I fought because of the baby, if I was human, I would be afraid too," I nodded and adjusted my shirt.

"It is…Michael?" he asked hesitantly after agreeing with me.

"Yes?" I answered softly.

"Are you…going to be okay?" he asked, pausing for a minute this time. I had almost thought he'd forgotten what he was going to ask. At his question (when he finally spoke), I smiled softly and sadly.

"Yes, Lucas, I'll be fine. I just need some time," I answered quietly.

"I don't want to be a downer but I do want to be a realist…No amount of time is going to heal the wound that is in your heart. Michael, you were wronged horribly and I can't imagine how that feels but…" I cut him off.

"Then why did you ask a question to which you already know the answer?" I asked sharply.

"Because it's in your nature to try and convince yourself that everything will be alright. Even in the war, you thought mankind could be saved. You still haven't realized that the world didn't change for the better. It's only gotten worse, Michael," Lucas sighed, starting to lose his patience.

"Just because I have hope and faith doesn't mean I'm fooling myself into my beliefs," I corrected. He sighed again, shook his head and narrowed his eyes. He only did that when he was about to hit where it hurt to make a point.

"You had hope and faith in Gabriel. Look at you now," his words came out like a hiss.

I should have known he would bring up Gabriel and as usual, he was right. Despite his hurtful words, my resolve was not shaken.

"I have witnessed humans changing and I have witnessed humans proving they're worth believing in. Just because I was forsaken by Gabriel does not mean that I should give up on everything I believe in," I stood tall and firm, not allowing Lucas to question me.

"…Let's just hope you're right," he sighed and left the room.

When I was alone again, I shut the door and hung my clothes in the closet. Thirty minutes later, Daphne had come to my room and told me dinner was ready. I informed her that I wasn't hungry. When all was silent, I returned to my bed and drifted off to sleep…not without shedding a few tears, of course.

**DunDunDun…**

A month later and I was practically performing exorcisms every day. It seemed like demons were trying their damndest to win this war. They hadn't counted on us angels to be around to stop them, though. They assumed we would turn like them and scorn our Lord. They had assumed incorrectly.

I was out on a solitary mission and had just exorcised a woman and left her with Seraphine. Now I was out on the streets of New York, hunting more demons. I felt a strong presence in a nearby alley. I carefully slid my gun from its holster and inched towards the alley. Just as I had reached the edge of the uncanny darkness, a strong grip pulled me into a firm torso with a hand clamped tight on my mouth. I had never faced such a strong and fast opponent.

I writhed in my captor's arms, trying every technique I could think of to get out of the grip. Somehow, my opponent countered them all. With much effort, the unknown foe dragged me farther into the alley before finally speaking.

"Michael, be still. I am not your enemy," a familiar, deep voice commanded gently and my eyes went wide. When I stopped struggling, my captor removed his hand from my mouth.

"Gabriel, what are you doing here?" I asked in a whisper, not sure whether to be relieved or upset.

"I've come for you," he said softly.

I broke from his grip and turned to face him. My emeotions warred within me. I was happy to see him, confused by his words, angry with his betrayal, sad that he might have troubling news and scared that I would lose him again.

"I don't understand," I whispered again.

"Michael, I've been exiled. I came here to be with you," he clarified, a smile on his face. My anger and confusion took over.

"To be with me? You condemned me! You threw me away and denied me before our Father! How can you stand before me now and expect to be forgiven for what you have done to me?" I asked, somehow managing to keep my voice controlled.

His eyes softened with understanding. He knew I would indeed forgive him…but not without an explanation.

"You asked me once if I would leave my home for you. You also asked if I love you in the way that you love me…I didn't know the answer then. I was so fixed on trying to atone for all the destruction I had caused that I couldn't allow myself even the slightest sin. If I even thought about my feeling for you, I grew terrified that you would be punished because of me…"

"I thought denying you would please Him and it did but, it only hurt you, and me, more. When I was watching you fall, I realized that I had wronged you. I begged our Father to let me go. He told me to wait one month before making my decision. It was the longest month of my existence, Michael. Though I knew I couldn't, I felt like I would die. When the month ended, I told Him that I wanted nothing more than to come here to be with you…Michael, I'm in love with you and I was a damn fool to let you go without taking me with you," he finished strongly.

Silence hung between us as I let it sink in. It seemed like I was dreaming all of these events. Could any of this be real? To answer my question, Gabriel moved forward and let his finger trail down my cheek. I took a step back.

"Michael, don't pull away. I beg you," he whispered.

"Say it again," I whispered. He looked at me in confusion before speaking.

"Michael…" I cut him off.

"Again," I said, sternly this time. Again, confusion.

"Michael…" I cut him off once more.

"Again," I repeated. He understood.

"Michael," he said longingly.

"Again," I commanded.

"Michael," he whispered lovingly.

"Again," I almost whimpered.

"Michael," he whispered once more, need strong in his voice.

"Again," I whispered. Longing, need, love and lust were pulling at both of us. Just one more time…

"Michael," he commanded his voice husky with lust.

"Gabriel," I whispered so quietly, even I had barely heard it.

With one word, with just his name, he scooped me up into his arms and held me against the alley wall. Our lips crashed together and my hands combed through his soft brown locks. His bare chest (for he had been stripped of armor like myself) pressed against my own covered chest. Tongues danced, lips moved, throats gasped and hand roamed as our heated kiss turned into many. A familiar voice calling my name broke through haze that had clouded my mind.

As we parted, Gabriel and I looked down the alley to see Seraphine and Daphne walking down the street. Gabriel set me down gently before I led the way out onto the street. At the sight of us, both of the women gasped. Gabriel shifted nervously and I placed a hand on his arm to calm him.

"G-Gabriel? Is it…really you?" Daphne asked hesitantly.

"Yes, sister, it is I," he answered with a smile.

The two of them smiled and, surprisingly, pulled us both into their embrace. I was pleased that they were welcoming him so warmly. Perhaps all would be well.

~Later That Night~

Lucas hadn't been so pleasant. He had actually been pretty angry. As slightly upsetting as it was, I had ignored him. While I had been ignoring him, I heard Seraphine telling Gabriel that his room would be next to mine, although, she didn't really think he would be spending much time there and then she winked. I had blushed.

When all had quieted down, I retired to my room and had started changing. I was looking for a shirt to wear with my pajama bottoms when I felt a strong hand on my back. When I stood from my crouching position in front of a cardboard box that held new clothes, large arms slid around my waist and pulled me into a muscular chest with a tight embrace.

Much to my surprise (somewhat pleasant surprise), I also felt a bulge against my posterior end. I could feel my heart pounding and my breathing increase in speed. Soft lips brushed across my neck as the throbbing erection kneaded my rump. I could feel myself start to harden and I gulped.

"Mm, Michael…you feel divine," he whispered, pulling me closer.

"A-Ah, Gabriel, w-what are you doing?" I stammered and bit my lip, becoming fully erect as he continued to knead himself against my cheeks.

"I'm imagining what it would be like to have your cock-sucker's lips around my erection," he whispered.

"This isn't like you," I whimpered, his words going straight to my groin.

"Oh, but it is. I've been dreaming of this for so long. Now I finally have the opportunity to steal away your virginity but, only if you're ready," he said gently.

I whimpered again as I felt one of his strong hands slide down my abdomen and into my pajamas at and achingly slow pace. He slid a finger up and down my length as I started to leak pre-cum. I shuddered as he used it as a sort of lubricant while he slid his hand up and down my shaft.

"Michael, are you ready?" he asked softly, nibbling just below my earlobe.

"Y-Yes," I managed to moan out.

In one swift movement, my pants were on the ground and I was in the bed, on my stomach. Gabriel climbed on top (after sliding out of his own pants) and used his own pre-cum to lubricat himself. As he did so, he leaned in and trailed kisses down my spin and to my rump before sliding his tongue inside my hole.

I gripped my pillow and gasped at the wet and slightly uncomfortable intrusion. As he continued to play in my hole, he slid his fingers into my mouth. I moaned and sucked on the digits before he removed them and inserted one into my hole to replace his tongue. I whimpered as pain moved through my body. When I finally got used to the intrusion and the movement, I nodded for him to add a second. A few mintues later, three of his large fingers were inside and scissoring. When they brushed across that special bundle of nerves, I moaned loudly and saw stars.

Gabriel chuckled and pulled out, causing me to whimper in need. He let out another chuckle before sliding the head of his cock into my hole. I gasped loudly and arched my back.

"Shh, I know it hurts, my love. It will subside," he whispered and pushed in farther.

I bit down on the pillow as he finished sliding all the way in. It took a few moments for me to get used to the pain before I signaled for him to start moving. He pulled my hips into the air slightly and moved on an angle. It didn't take long for him to hit that bundle of nerves. Before long, I was begging him to move harder and faster and he was abusing my prostate.

He moaned and grunted while I contained my screams. All the sounds and the pounding were bringing me to the edge. The words Gabriel said next brought me to completion.

"Cum for me," he had practically commanded.

As I was spilling seed on my bed, he was spilling seed inside of me. Spent and sore, I collapse and just lay on my bed as Gabriel collapsed beside me. It wasn't until a few minutes later that either of us spoke.

"Michael," he whispered and I looked up at him.

"Yes, Gabriel?" I asked quietly.

"I love you. Please don't ever doubt that," he begged.

"Never," I said softly and lightly kissed him.

Without another word, we fell asleep in each other's arms. For the first time in a month, I slept through the night and without dreams. All was well and all would stay that way.

_Author's Note:_

_Well, that was a super long one-shot and it only took me two or three class periods to write it. Haha then again, I wrote the story a month ago and never uploaded it XD so, please review it ^_^ I hope you liked it~! If you like how I write, feel free to check out my other stories or shoot me a request~!_

_Love,_

_Hannya (^_^)_


End file.
